


Old Gods Linger

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: An old god summons Phil.
Relationships: Joseph Garrett & David Spencer, Phil Watson & Joseph Garrett
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Old Gods Linger

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a little side story that may or may not contribute to the plotline at some point.

The old god had smiled as the power moved from him into the newer god. He looked him in the eyes, happy, despite the tears streaming down his face.

"You'll protect our lovely world, right?"

The new god nodded, matching his smile.

"I'll make sure your reincarnated as someone great, when the time comes."

"Thank you." The old god vanished, body dissipitating into the air like mist. 

Phil could feel the soul turn dormant before him. He sighed, glancing around the area the old god had summoned him in.

There was a hill beside him, with a partially collapsed house built into it. There were other houses too, smaller, vastly different from the house on the hill.

He walked down the path, exploring what remained of civilization in the area.

Eventually he found a button, and upon pressing it a tune filtered into the area.

Faintly he could hear someone singing along.

" _It's a lovely world after all! It's a lovely world after all!_ "

He looked to the side, a faint figure staring at him with a smile on it's face. Leaning against the wall, it hummed, occasionally singing the words.

He leaned against the opposite wall, the significance of this place suddenly weighing him down. He could feel the memories in the ghost's head, his newfound power kinda cling in on its own.

The song ended, enveloping them in a comfortable silence.

"He'll reincarnate." Phil broke the silence, blinking as the wind picked up. "You can join him if you'd like." He offered, extended his hand.

The ghost looked around before nodding, reaching forward to grab his hand. He vanished, similarly to his friend, body fading into mist. His soul went dormant in front of him, barely visible. He could feel the soul join his friend's.

  
He exited the building, wings bristling before he shot up. He could sense a few more souls in the area go dormant on thier own, already set for reincarnation by the cycle.

He left the ruins behind, leaving them to get reclaimed by nature.


End file.
